Kaptain K: The Awesome Adventures
WORK IN PROGRESS Kaptain K: The Awesome Adventures '''is a new series currently in the planning stages, created by SabreMonk a few years ago. ''[Author's Notes: Hey, SabreMonk here. Since this page has only just been created, I'll be dropping off notes here or there.]'' '''HELP WANTED [AN: ''KK:AA is still a brand new idea in its infant stages. I want it to be really cool and stuff, but to do that, I'm going to need a lot of people to help draw, color, write, design, or just give input, feedback, and ideas. Anything helps. If you're intrested, drop a note somewhere, like on my talk page.]' 'Development' '''WIP' SabreMonk created KK:AA ''a few years back (AN: '''2007? 08?) ''when he begun a very bizarre obsession with kiwis. It was created as the lovechild between Star Trek and BatmAnimated, but with animals. It was envisioned as a fictinal cartoon/comic, following the same "villain of the week" formula as pretty much everything else. It started to become a bit more of a reality when SabreMonk got SPORE in 2008, and recreated Kaptain K as his mascot. in '09, Galactic Adventures came out, and SabreMonk started plans and ideas for a series of adventures for Kaptain K that, sadly, never came to be. Recently, in August '012, BetterThanYou gave SM the idea to continue creating the Kaptain Kiwi series, and both are currently looking for help in making ''KK:AA ''a reality. ''[AN:' Ball's in your court, Possum and Shadow.'] 'Synopsis' KK:AA follows the adventures of the young and experiend space captain, the kiwi K, also known as Kaptain Kiwi. After learning his long-lost father has died (he always assumed he was dead), K enlists in SPORE, an agency whose goal is to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. K goes through training to become a space captain, but when the evil Skullstrich, killer of K's father, kidnaps the head of SPORE, a rag-tag team of young crew mates is assembled, quickly and without much thought. K is chosen as captain of the team (again, without much thought), and is placed as head of the spaceship ''Lucky Duck. When the Duck's crew manages to rescue the head of SPORE, the team is made final, and is tasked with taking down villains across the galaxy. Ooooooh yeaaaah. ''[Author's Notes: '''Basically, ''KK:AA ''is like ''Batman: The Animated Series, ''but in space. ''Oooooooh yeaaaaah.]'' '''Characters See the page Characters of Kaptain K: The Awesome Adventures for info. 'T'''r'ivia' *The universe(s) and/or continuities this series takes place in has not been decided yet. It may or may not be in the same continuity as SpotQuest, but I'm so confused about the Mascotia timeline rite now. Chances are it'll take place in one of Spot's or Tadpole's universes, but just not interact a whole lot with them. The characters in this may have counterparts in different universes or continuities. Also, your head probably hurts a lot right now. Me too. *I really like Batman, but have not yet read any of the comics. Also, as I finished texting this, I realized this has nothing to do with the article, aside from the fact KK:AA is influenced by Batman. ''I just want you to know I really like Batman, you guyssssss *It's in my non-existant contract that I have to stick Daft Punk in the series somewhere. Yeah. Category:SabreMel Category:SabreMonk Category:Kaptain K: The Awesome Adventures Category:Series Category:Comics